Just A Fairy Tale
by brittlebrittle
Summary: Today's the big day when she's just a princess and he's her prince. Today is when everything is magical and he's going to make sure she loves it.


**TITLE:** Just A Fairy Tale  
><strong>PAIRING:<strong> Ichigo and Orihime  
><strong>RATING:<strong> T  
><strong>DISCLAIMER:<strong> I don't own Kubo-sensei's _bleach_.  
><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE:<strong> Ah, a new one from me! Well, this is actually quite old because I wrote this some time ago but was too busy to actually post it here. I hope everyone enjoys it because it was really fun for me to write! ( ゜▽゜;)

_.

He coughed uncomfortably against the back of his hand as he stood at the end of a spiral stairwell, waiting as patiently as he could. He had a soft scowl on his face as he felt his nerves become worse. He couldn't remember how long he had stayed down here, waiting for his date.

He didn't know why he had agreed to do this. It was a simple thing, really but at the same time, he didn't have any experience in things like this. He was a warrior, not a dancer. He could fight enemies any time of the day but actually taking a girl to a dance and making sure she had a fabulous time, well... he wasn't really good at that. Not that he didn't know how to make a girl have a marvelous time, he was pretty good at making that _certain girl_happy or so she said.

Pulling his collar away from his warm neck, Ichigo tried to keep his cool. This suit was really uncomfortable for him because he was used to loose fabric, like his shinigami garments. There was no way he could wear those to the school dance though. He didn't know who would kill him quicker, his date's best friend or one of his friends. He quickly came to the conclusion that it would definitely be his date's best friend because she was known to be rather violent if things didn't go the way she had planned.

Ichigo took a deep breath as he looked down at the tuxedo he wore. The black fabric was soft to the touch as he dusted off dirt that wasn't even there. His slacks fell loosely on his long legs,_ thank god_and his black shoes weren't all that uncomfortable like he thought they would be when his father had ordered them.

He rested his hand on the back of his neck, his fingers rubbing against his clammy skin. He hadn't been this nervous since before he had asked her out. He didn't know which one was worse, to be honest. That day had gone ridiculously wrong when someone had spread rumors that he had asked another girl out and not "Inoue-senpai". He remembered perfectly how pissed off Tatsuki had been as she jumped over desks to strangle him while the person he had actually asked out tried to stop her.

_'That day was a disaster but I guess everything turned out okay,'_Ichigoi thought, a small smile appearing on his lips. In the end, she became his girlfriend with a flushed face and a soft nod as he felt his heart burst with happiness that he had finally gotten the girl that he swore to love forever.

"Ichigo-kun?" a sweet voice made him open his eyes slightly, not realizing that he had closed them. Pulling his gaze upwards, his eyes locked with a pair of sparkling light brown ones and a beautiful smile.

He felt everything slow down as she walked down the staircase in a dress that only made her look more gorgeous. It was a pearl white color and it clung to her slender form perfectly. The dress had thin, tiny straps that ran over her sun-kissed shoulders while the material hugged her chest, revealing a large amount of cleavage. The straps ended at the lowest part of her back as the rest of the material fell gracefully down her legs.

He felt himself stand in nothing but awe as she walked down each step, a slit in the middle dress that started from mid-thigh all the way down, revealing nothing but delicate skin. He felt the urge to gather her up in his arms, to run his hands over that skin but he just cleared his throat instead, thinking that was probably not the smartest thing to do.

Her hair was let down in light curls that fell down her bare shoulders, a small tiara on top of her head, sparkling in the room's light. She looked beautiful as her hand rested itself on the railing while she made her way down to him like in a fairytale when the princess walked down towards her prince.

Swallowing thickly, Ichigo felt his throat tight. It was like he couldn't breathe as he took in every last one of her features. Even after everything they had been through, she still looked like a princess that he didn't deserve. She deserved a prince that was actually a hero and didn't have a demon within him but he guessed it didn't matter to her because in the end, she had told him simply that she loved him for him.

As she took one of the last steps of the staircase, his face fell as she missed a step and fell forwards. She let out a soft shriek as lost her balance but Ichigo quickly ran up the first step, catching his princess in his strong arms.

There was a long silence as his hands gripped her arms, holding her against his chest. Her hands were resting against his chest, their eyes locked and faces mere inches apart as they stood together on the stairs. Both of their cheeks were flushed as her lips were slightly apart due to her surprised gasp.

He wanted to ask her if she was alright but couldn't bring himself to. Instead, he leaned down and captured her lips in a kiss that he had been wanting to do ever since he had seen her in that dress. Her lips tasted sweet, something like vanilla as he wrapped one arm around her upper back, holding her as close to him as he could.

A few seconds went by as they stood like that, the dance forgotten and only the two of them existing in this particular moment. Not a second later, he pulled away, both of their eyes opening as he brushed his knuckles against her soft cheek. He smiled softly down at her embarrassed expression and swollen lips.

"You look beautiful," he whispered and it made her blush as he pulled away from her warmth.

"Thank you, Ichigo-kun. You look beautiful too," Orihime whispered as he tipped up her chin so he could look in her eyes better. "A-ah, I mean handsome! You look quite...handsome..." she trailed off, catching her words.

He chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers, reveling in this sweet moment that they shared. He knew that they had to leave soon to get to the dance but a couple more minutes here wouldn't hurt them. He loved being alone with her and hearing her stutter because of her embarrassment. She was too adorable for words.

"You think I'm handsome?" Ichigo asked, smiling and she nodded. She ran her hands up his chest, making him shiver before her hands laid on his shoulders.

"I think you look dashing," Orihime murmured as her eyelashes fluttered against her skin and it made his heart miss a beat. "I never would have thought Ichigo-kun would get into a suit, let alone go to a dance with me..." she paused for a moment before looking up at him, a heartwarming smile on her lips.

"I'm very happy, Ichigo-kun. Thank you."

The way she looked up at him, her smile and how her eyes sparkled made it hard for him to breathe again. She obviously didn't know that he would do anything for her, even if it was wearing uncomfortable clothes or getting blisters on his feet to learn how to dance because he knew it would make her happy in the end.

"No need to thank me," Ichigo said as he gathered her face in his hands and kissed her once more. Her skin was soft on his fingertips as he kissed her with all of his heart, knowing that learning how to dance from Uryu and going shopping with his dad was the best decision that he had ever made.


End file.
